


Winter Wolves

by Lord_Dondarion



Series: Winter Wolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Queen in the North, Smart Starks (ASoIaF), The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, Winter Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Dondarion/pseuds/Lord_Dondarion
Summary: War breaks out in the Seven Kingdoms between A Prince and a Princess.Roddy The Ruin Leads 2000 Northern Cavalry south whose name will not be forgotten for they are the Winter Wolves.
Series: Winter Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011633
Kudos: 1





	Winter Wolves

Ser Coren stood looking at his grandson Drarik Snow the last of his known living relatives. “Dra take Tiny Asten and Tallman and get the horses, hook up the cart and load the pavilion. Hugar come with me.” Coren commanded, turning to his grey-bearded Sargent at arms.

“Are we off to war Grandfather?” Drarik asked respectively.

“Just got the call from Ol’ Roddy,” Coren confirmed. “Now get moving boy I want to be in Barrowton in a week’s time.”

“Yes, Grandfather.” Drarik nodded and ran to do as he was bid.

“Fu’k’n Royle’s can’t see that a son should inherit his father’s titles and lands. Fu’k’n mad that’s what that is M’lord.” Hugar Strong Sheild said as Coren and he walked towards Coren’s Hall.

“True but Creagan Stark says I am with Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen and decides to send Old Roderick Dustin with two-thousand men of winters age to the south. Which you and I are at old friend.” Coren said slapping the man on the shoulder. “Besides they say she was promised the throne years ago. And Lord Dustin supported her husband at the Great Council. Plus he calls us so we must go.”

“Aye, that’s true m’lord. Fu’k m’lord Dra isn’t even twen’y m’lord and Tiny Isn’t much older.” Hugar said frowning, opening the door to the hall, and following Coren in.

“I know that but Lord Dustin said all the men of my household. Besides Dra is a bastard and it is unlikely Roose Dustin would let him be a landed knight here as soon Roderick Dies. Besides what young man doesn’t dream of riding into battle and glory. Before they grow older and wiser like us.”Coren said trying to be Jovial as he sat at the head of the long table in the hall.

Hugar didn’t look any happier but nodded his head. “Aye, that be true. But they’re good men and it’d be a fu’k’n shame for them to die so far from fu’k’n home,” he said sitting to Coren’s left. “What else did you need M’lord”

“Right,” Coren said standing, “I need you to ride ahead with Dra and Tiny Asten and buy them some equipment. Dra has his Gorg’s sword but he’ll need some chainmail and a helm, same with Asten. Also, I want all of us to have Ironwood shields.” Coren said as he moved to a chest on the wall opened it and pulled out a small leather bag of coins. “If Chain mail is too expensive get leather.”

“Aye m’lord,” Hugar said taking the coin and walked out of the hall.

Ser Coren took out the note and laid it on the table. Hands-on either side of it as he read.

_ All able-bodied men of The Knightly House of Harner are to report to Barrowtown by a moons turn to join the northern host riding south. _

_ By Order Of House Dustin, _

_ Roderick Dustin _

Coren sighed feeling his age. Then he picked up the note and walked out into the courtyard that delved into the chaos of packing for a campaign.

ooooOOooooooooooooOOoooo

As expected a tent city had popped up around Barrowton with cookfires all over the place. Tiny Asten had met them yesterday evening when they pitched camp wearing his new armor and ax at his side. He had informed Coren that Hugar had secured them a spot to erect the pavilion, near to the walls. And that Lord Dustin expected his report as soon as he arrived in Barrowton.

So as Tiny Asten led his men to their spot, he rode on to the lord’s hall. He looked around as he rode through the camp. Probably a good eighty percent of the men there had gone all grey or white. A few here or there still had some color, and fewer still had their coloring.

At the gate, he asked where he could find Lord Dustin. The guard called a stable boy over and stated that Lord Dustin was in his solar. Coren dismounted handing the reins over to the stable boy and walked into the keep. He walked until he stood in front of a large oak door.

He knocked and waited for an answer before entering. He entered and Lord Roderick Dusti also known as Roddy the Ruin stod looking over a map with Horrion Stout. He looked up at Coren as he entered. He was a big  old and hoary warrior. “Greetings Ser Coren I see you made it here. How many men did you bring with you?” 

“Eight, my lord, all mounted and equipped,” Coren answered.

“Good, I’ll have you ride with me in the Van when we leave in four days’ time. Until then make sure your men are ready for what is to come. Good day, Ser Coren.” Roddy said looking back at his map.

“Of course my lord, until then my lord.” Ser Coren said bowing and turning and exiting the Solar. He came out of the keep and saw Perk one of his men at arms mounted and holding his horse for him. “Is the spot suitable Perk?” he asked taking the reins and mounting.

“It’ll work my lord” Perk answered in his usual dead tone. He had once been a tall strapping redhead but the years had not been kind. For at forty-seven he looked older and more tired than Coren at fifty-one. Perk then trotted out the gate and Coren followed to where the Pavilion was. Jory the Cook had a fire going, with a turnip and barley stew cooking.

Whitey and Darron came and got their horses as they dismounted, and took them over to the picket line and unsaddled them. Coren went and sat on one of the stools by the fire. Hugar was already seated and the rest came up to him then.

“When do we ride grandfather?” Drarik asked.

“Four days, until then everyone is to be training and preparing for battle.so go back to your sparring Jory will call you for food.” Coren Commanded. They wnt and grabbed wood swords and their new Ironwood shields.

Hugar sat there and asked, “What’s the plan.”

“Ride south and find a battle to die in same as it always been.”

Hugar grunted and got up, walked over to where Perk was, and took the sword and shield handed him. They started to spar. Coren watched his men spar and was glad to have well-trained men who could hold their own. Tomorrow they would practice horse drills, but for today this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. Tell me what you think.


End file.
